


Bedizen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [967]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets a hint as to the plans Gibbs has made.





	Bedizen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/24/2001 for the word [bedizen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/24/bedizen).
> 
> bedizen  
> To dress or adorn in gaudy manner.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396), [Fin de Siecle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226), [Segue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8733508), [Farrago](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8768746), [Expatiate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778796), [Protean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8794957), [Flummery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599468), [Foofaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694434), and [Gambol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717690).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bedizen

Arriving at Gibbs’ place, Gibbs announced, “I had Jimmy stop and pick up suitable clothes for you, but I need your help outfitting me.” 

Tony blinked. Dressing Gibbs? Did that mean what he thought it meant? “How so?”

“I booked one of those fancy schmancy places you like, but I don't know what I have that would actually be appropriate.” In reality Gibbs could have figured it out on his own, but he thought that it would make a good distraction for Tony to prevent him from freaking out.

Tony's face lit up. “Let's go. I have to see what I'm working with if we want any magic to happen.”

Gibbs shook his head in amusement at Tony's excitement, but led the way to his bedroom closet. Tony immediately started going through all the hanging clothes and sorted them into maybe, needs bedazzling, needs major help, too sexy to leave the house, and a number of other descriptors that Gibbs couldn't follow. Once he was done, he was left with one pair of gray pants that weren't high class, but paired with the right shirt would sing and no one would notice they were from Sears.

As Gibbs watched Tony he began to worry more and more about what he was going to end up wearing. He hoped Tony didn’t try to make him wear something bedizened with sparkles or something leather or otherwise inappropriately revealing. He shouldn’t have worried though. 

Tony may dress himself up in sexy sexy clothes, but he knows Gibbs prefers to be a little more circumspect about his sexiness. Tony gathered his chosen outfit together, so that it was easy for Gibbs to tell what was part of the outfit and what wasn’t. “Wear that.” Tony ordered leaving the room to wait for Jimmy to arrive with his own outfit. 

Truthfully, Tony would have been happy to stay and watch Gibbs undress, but it just didn’t feel appropriate when nothing had been decided regarding his relationship(s) with Gibbs and/or Jimmy. He tooled around on his phone until Jimmy arrived. Fortunately Jimmy didn’t take very long at all to get there.

Jimmy was already dressed in his restaurant outfit, so Tony quickly hopped into the bathroom to change. By the time Tony was finished changing, Gibbs had joined Jimmy downstairs. Tony was greeted by wolf whistles as he exited the bathroom.

Tony blushed. He couldn’t believe that both of these men wanted him. Personally, he thought Gibbs' outfit was the best, but he knew he looked good too.

Jimmy’s outfit wasn’t as flashy as Gibbs. Jimmy had on a simple off the rack suit that fit him well though not like a tailored for him suit would. Gibbs' outfit ended up being his gray pants from Sears with a light purple button up shirt and a gray blazer. 

Tony wore the outfit that Jimmy thought of as his favorite. Practically painted on, butter wouldn’t melt on these, skinny black slacks paired with a shiny metallic emerald green shirt. Jimmy had also brought him one of his tailored black jackets though Tony had just thrown the jacket over his shoulder like a model for now.

Gibbs led the way out to his car. They’d considered multiple vehicles, but Gibbs had promised to drop everyone at their cars or their house as needed. Tony took shotgun and immediately turned the radio station to something pop like.

Jimmy didn’t mind. He was used to that music. It was on the radio all the time. 

Gibbs, however, wasn’t overly fond of the music, but aside from the downtrodden expression that crossed his face, he didn’t say anything. He considered it a small price to pay for Tony in his vehicle. Hopefully, Tony would start to get even more comfortable in Gibbs’ things.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
